


Agatha hosts some mice

by QwillReign



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic), Mrs Frisby and the Rats of NIMH - Robert C. O'Brien
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwillReign/pseuds/QwillReign
Summary: Mrs Frisby seeks refuge somewhere else.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Agatha hosts some mice

“Hello”, said Agatha, “What are you doing here?”

“Squeak!!” said the mouse, “Squeak, Squeak!!”

“Oh, Of Course! I’m sorry.” Agatha said, “One moment, Castle?”

“Yes Mistress?” replied Agatha's self-aware fortress, “What do you need? A death ray perhaps? Would you like to swash this pathetic animal?”

“NO!!!!!!!!!” 

“Ah, that is so like you. What do you require then?” The Castle asked rather testily. 

“Send In OGGIE!” Agatha roared. 

“Yez Mistress ???” Oggie said as he ran in, a nervous expression on his face, “Hyu don't want me to do something nice again, do hyu?”

“No, no,” Agatha said exasperatedly, for all the jagers asked the same question each time she called them. “Come here”

“Sqweek? Squeak, squeak!?” the mouse said again, confused.  
“Bring me my latest invention from my personal workshop.”

“Of Course Miztress,” He said hurriedly, and ran off. A minute later he returned, panting. “Here hyu are.”

“Ah, there it is! Behold! The animal Translator 2000!”

“Squeeeek?”

“Let’s see,” Click, Click. “All set!!!!” 

“Oh, Hello,” the mouse said nervously. “You're not going to try to catch me are you?”

“Of course not!” Agatha laughed,” If I wanted to do that, the castle would have already  
done it. No, no, I only want to know why you are here.” She said kindly. “Maybe I can help. Why don't you start with your name?”

“Okay.” She said hesitantly. “ My name is Mrs. Frisby, and I lived on the Fitzgibbon farm. But when the farmer moved about a month ago, the food quickly got eaten and we had to leave. My children are waiting in the doorway while I check whether it is ok to stay here.”

“Well, of course, you must stay!” Agatha exclaimed. Castle?? 

“Yes?”

“Do we have any rooms that are mouse-sized?”

“Let me see,” The castle said. “Meanwhile, please enjoy this musical interlude, Extra Loud Screaming and Drums, by Faustus Heterodyne.” 

“Ugg, not again” Agatha moaned loudly, over the clashing and screaming of the music emanating from the walls around them as she walked towards a button by the door. “The castle has terrible taste in music.” She pushed it and the music stopped. “That’s better.”

“May I go get my children?” Mrs. Frisby said. 

“Of course!!” The castle will show you up to your room once you get them. “Oh, and Mrs. Frisby, just one more thing, be on the lookout for unwanted animals, and if you meet any that want to stay, just send them to me.”

“Of course, my lady!”Mrs. Frisby ran hurriedly out of the room to retrieve her children, and find their new quarters.

“Now, Castle, please send Krosp in to me.”

“Of course, My lady, he shall be here momentarily.” Krosp was Agatha’s cat, and she wanted to make sure that he would not eat the mice now living with them. 

“I am here, oh mistress,” Krosp said sarcastically as he sauntered into the room. Krosp was a construct, really, a biologically altered cat, created to rule an army of cats, however, the experiment had gone awry as his old master had failed to realize that cats had no attention span. 

“I want you to know that you are not to hunt in Mechanicsburg anymore.” 

“But why?” Krosp whined, disappointedly.

“I have just granted a family of mice refuge here, and plan to do so for all animals that come to me. I do not want you to try to scare them away or harm them at all. ARE WE CLEAR?” She said this last part sternly, for Krosp was stubborn enough to do a thing even if he was not supposed to, and she did not want his willful behavior to override her commands. 

“Yes,” he said as he sulked away

Agatha sighed and went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fic :) Please feel free to point out my typos, and tell me what you think! I wrote this about 3 years ago and thought I might as well put it out there :)


End file.
